paw_patrol_vs_lane_and_nickfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1 episode 1 Dan Meets The Paw Patrol
2010 August 11th 12 pm: Dan was driving in his car when he saw his arch enemy sped up his blue audi q5 SUV and started causing chaos. He contacted his crew and they set off toward the getaway driver that was causing havoc around the suburbs. Dan: this is Commander Dan I got a suspect that is causino chaos on the suburban roads over Unit 4: copy that we've sent back to solve the problem he is on golden valley Dr by the subdivision in miami FL Dan: I see him copy that over im gonna try and stop him at the bridge Dan accelerates his Poresche Carrea police car and blocksaw he front of the Blue audi SUV and gets out while holding his desert eagle at the suspect aiming it at the window shield Dan: Get out now Sir your under arrest for making mayhem in suburbs Braden takes his pistol and aims it at Dan: You won't stop me officer you won't Before Braden clicks the trigger Dan shoots the window shield and bits of glass hit Braden and he drops the gun as Dan cuffs him Dan: Its over for u Braden now get in the Audi Braden puts the Audi in gear as it drives away with them in it and goes into a portal to Adventure Bay and spawns on the bridge hanging on the edge Dan and Braden: OMG GET OUT NOW Dan helps Braden out of the Audi as it falls and sinks in the ocean and goes to the bottom of the bay and hits the bottom as they look at the drowned Audi Braden: MY AUDI NOOO Dan: dont worry we'll get u a new one Braden after you spend 4 days in jail easy fix Braden goes over to Dan as he handcuses Braden: ok thanks Dan your a great commander maybe I could join u Dan: You already joined today starting now and you can do ur job after jail easy right Braden: yes ok let's go Dan: yeah problem is I don't know where to go we aren't in miami anymore huh wait a minute is this what a think this is Barden looks around: yep it's Paw Patrol Dan: Damn fricking crap ugh were just gonna have to talk to Ryder comeon Braden: Are you kidding me hell no u go ill watch Dan: good suggestion ok then Dan walks up to the lookout to see the pups playing around and Ryder up on the balconey laying on a lawn chair as Dan talked to the pups marshall was the first to answer Dan: excuse me do u know how to get back to miami ? Marshall: hey im Marshall and no but Ryder does hes up there Dan: thanks and I know your name already Marshall: great and your welcome As Dan goes up to the balconey he sees hum dInger and goodway arguing about stuff as Ryder tries to calm them down he walks over to them Humdinger: I am building a roller coaster here in adventure bay Goodway: roller coasters don't belong in the water I told u that before Humdinger: I TOLD YOU BEFORE IT'S GONNA BE ON A PIER ON THE WATER SHEESH Ryder: just give him the ok sheesh at lEast he's not bad right now Goodway: fine since I'm retiring today at 2 pm he can build it now goodbye ryder and humdinger im off to get my car fixed As they said goodbye Dan walked up to Ryder and started talking to humdinger as well Dan: do u know how to get back to miami Ryder Ryder: yes you use this portal transmit device and it tales u back to your home town Humdinger: wow u made that cool and whats ur name btw Ryder: yep designed it myself for time period missions but u can use it now plus this made humdinger a good guy because it reversed his past life so now he's good Dan: ok Thank you very much Ryder and humdinger: your welcome As Dan leaves the lookout he tells Braden that he's gonna stay for awhile and Braden agrees as they walk up back to the pups and Ryder, humdinger Ryder and humdinger: so u ready to leave now the portal is open Dan and Braden: actually wereally gonna stay for awhile if it's OK with u pups and Ryder, humdinger The Paw Patrol couldn't believe their very own ears they jumped up excitedly and played with Dan and Braden as Ryder and humdinger came up to them Paw Patrol, Ryder and humdinger: of course it is stay as long as you like having guests is great company Dan and Braden: well ok then They said as ryder, humdinger, Braden and Dan played with the Paw Patrol for the rest of the day as Marshall and Chase ran up to them Marshall and Chase: Welcome to the Paw Patrol Dan and Braden you sound like great recruits and members is that true Dan and Braden: there's only one word for that Marshall and Chase: what is it then ? Dan and Braden: forever true forever true Marshall and Chase smiled and played fetch with the 2 leaders and recruits and as they got ranked higher the Paw Patrol never forgot this special meeting they had with them. The end to be continued with Season 1 Episode 2 The New Major Category:Dan Scotsman Category:Ryder and the pups Category:Humdinger Category:Major goodway Category:Retiring Category:The new pups Category:Audi 2019 dans Category:Chevy Tahoe humdingers Category:The lookout Category:Blue Audi q5 Category:Blue SUV Audi Bradens Category:Braden Category:Unit 4 MSA Category:A nonforgetable moment for the pups Category:In Miami and Adventure Bay Category:Fetch with the pups Category:The Suburbs of Miami Category:Dans blue Porsche Carrea patrol car